1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simple and inexpensive pitching practice devices that are useful for indicating the boundaries of a typical strike zone to softball and baseball pitchers. More particularly, this invention relates to a pitching practice device having a strike zone indicator that can be conveniently adjusted to simulate the strike zones of batters of various sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous pitching practice devices have previously been disclosed that comprise a target at which a pitcher can xe2x80x9caimxe2x80x9d when delivering a pitched ball. Those and other conventional devices often include a net or other enclosure that is adapted to receive and capture a pitched ball where no catcher is present. Still other prior art devices incorporate vertical members and cross-arms, some of which are made adjustable through the use of clamps, set screws, bolts, pins, or fabric barriers to vary the size of the target area.
Patents believed to disclose pitching practice devices typical of those found in the prior art include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,485; 5,083,774; 5,333,856; 5,348,291; 5,516,115; 5,704,855; and 5,803,841.
The practice pitching device disclosed herein preferably comprises a tubular base having a width slightly greater than that of a conventional xe2x80x9chome platexe2x80x9d as used in softball or baseball, and encloses an area somewhat greater than that of home plate. A tubular post extends upwardly from the base at each side of the forwardly extending portion of home plate, and the two upright posts define the width of a typical batter""s strike zone. The height of the posts is desirably at least about six to twelve inches greater than the uppermost boundary of the strike zone for a batter of the size the pitcher is likely to face during a game situation. The base and posts are made of a polymeric material such as PVC, and a centrally disposed longitudinal section of each post is preferably is preferably colored to contrast with the remainder of the post. The top and bottom of the colored section of each post preferably correspond to the top and bottom, respectively, of the largest strike zone likely to be encountered by the pitcher when facing a batter.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, tubular indicator sleeves are slidably disposed over the laterally spaced posts. The sleeves are preferably made of polymeric foam in a color that contrasts with the colored portion of the posts. The sleeves and posts desirably cooperate to form a strike zone indicator of adjustable height. Most preferably, both the vertical dimension of the strike zone and its height above ground or floor level are adjustable when using the apparatus of the invention. The bottom sleeve on each post is desirably positioned so that the top of the bottom sleeve is at a level corresponding approximately to the bottom of the strike zone of a typical batter. The two sleeves on each post are longitudinally spaced and separated by a distance corresponding approximately to the vertical distance between the top and bottom of the strike zone of a typical batter.
Because pitchers occasionally face batters whose height is not typical, both the vertical expanse of the strike zone and its height above ground or floor level are easily adjustable by repositioning the sleeves on the posts.